twemfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter 2017
Easter Eggs * Various Easter Eggs will appear randomly on the map during the event, along with some that spawn in pre-determined locations * Click an Easter Egg to pick it up. Picking up an Easter Egg can award you with crystals, boxes, lucky clovers or even limited-edition Easter items * Collect 5 Easter Eggs to receive the Eggcellent Upgrader The Easter Shrine (Exotic Item) * Obtainable in boxes during the Easter Event * Turns groups of ores into a glowing egg that falls onto your base. Pick up the egg to get the upgraded ore money stored inside. Eggcellent Upgrader (Collectible Item) * Awarded by the Easter Bunny when you find five of his hidden eggs! * Upgrades ore by x3 an unlimited amount of times, as long as the ore is worth less than $1M * Provides a one-time x2 upgrade to ore worth more than $1M. Easter Bunny (Exotic Item) * Obtainable in boxes during the Easter Event * This adorable bunny looks friendly, but will go Monty Python on anyone who dares intrude upon your base. Easter Walls (Collectible Items) * Various Easter Walls have been added for the event. Not entirely sure why, but one zaps bad guys, which is cool. * Obtained from Easter Eggs Diamond Egg (Exotic Item) * Raised conveyor upgrader that can upgrade any ore by 2.5x three times (compounds to 15x if upgraded all three times) * There must be a 6 second delay between the same ore being upgraded twice. ** If an ore passes through the upgrader before the 6 second delay is over, the delay timer is reset. Easter Conveyor (Collectible Item) = New Items = Here are the permanent new items that have been added to Miner’s Haven Frozen Eclipse (Reborn Fusion): * Functions like the Gate of Eclipse, but with slightly higher multipliers * Flaming ore are given significantly higher multipliers (this effect stacks) Sage Justice (Reborn Fusion): * Processes ore like the Blind Justice or like the Sage Redeemer depending on whether the ore has been upgraded only a few times or several. * Both variations are incredibly more powerful than their original item. Fool’s Gold Mine (Vintage): * Rewarded to those who completed the Miner’s Haven 2 April Fools quest. * Mostly just a bragging rights item. = Item Changes = The following are community requested adjustments to over or under-powered items already in Miner’s Haven. Anti-Personal Gates * Now work properly for R15 bodies Northern Lights * Increased max charge from 20 to 25 * Increased base multiplier by 50% Sakura Garden * Ore with negative status effects now permanently decrease the multiplier of this furnace Dragonglass Mine * Can now only be obtained after life 150 (previously 100) * Now slightly less rare * Decreased base multiplier by 33% Frozen Justice * Increased base multiplier to x10 (previously x6) * Increased flaming ore multiplier to x26 (previously x18) * No longer provides a bonus multiplier for sparkling ore Massive Diamond Mine * May now be enhanced by some upgraders and still be accepted by a cell furnace Righteous Will * Pretty much makes you a demigod now Scorpium Mine * Charge is now capped at 210 minutes. (Previously 180. Scorpium still charges at the same rate, meaning it’s final rate is significantly higher) * When fully charged, will shoot out ore 40% faster. Eternal Fracture * Decreased the amount of time needed to process an ore * Slightly increased exponential upgrade * Base multiplier doubled Dystopian Refiner * New bonus multiplier that increases as more ores are upgraded (Up to x4 for 6,000 ores) Ore Supernova * Upgrade rate increased to x10 (previously x5) Sunken Past * Now processes ores underneath its threshold at a low rate instead of outright denying them * Item description changed to more clearly reflect what it does Ore Encapsulator * Increased processing rate to x40 (previously x22) THE UNDERTAKER * Now donates 50% more money to John Cena Solar Flare * Day time multiplier increased to x25 (previously x20) * Night time multiplier range increased. * Night time now adds a tiny exponential upgrade. Lunar Refiner * Now doubles the value of ore (Previously 75% upgrade) Equinox * All captured ores are destroyed when the seventh ore is added * Starts processing captured ore total as soon as five ores are captured (previously seven) * Base multiplier increased to x35 (previously x10) Misc Changes * Exploiters can no longer play inappropriate music on Miner’s Haven radios. Category:Miner's Haven Patch Notes